Dark Blade
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: I no longer use this site, see my profile for links to my rewritten works.
1. Orders to Move

**1- Orders to Move**

This is the rewritten version of Dark Blade! I have made a few changes including leaving out the character info. One of the many changes I've made is shortening 'Shirayuki' to simply 'Yuki'. And she is also—in order to follow better with the canon of Bleach—older than Byakuya. Other than that, I'm sure if you've already read the original version of this story, you can find the other differences.

. . .

"Nii-chan~! Time to get up!" I say loudly, ripping the covers off my little brother.

"Nee-sama…let me sleep. I can survive one day without going to class…" I grin and start tickling him. "Nee-sama! Stop! Please!"

"Not till you say you'll get up!" I hold him down as he starts struggling to get away.

"Nee-sama! Fine! I'll get up! Just stop tickling me!" I laugh and release him. I leave the room to let him get ready while I head to my own room to pull up my hair. I've got my own job to get to. I head for the door in my uniform and bow politely to my grandfather.

"What was all that noise just now…Yuki?" I swallow a little.

"Sorry, Sir. It was my fault." Byakuya says behind me, in his academy uniform. I blink at him. "I was playing with Yuki-neesama." Grandfather narrows his eyes and sighs.

"You two should know better than that." With that, he leaves the manor and heads for his office. I grab Byakuya by the shoulder.

"What was that about?"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble because I was so loud…" I sigh and push him out the door.

"Just get to school you little brat! And next time you do that, I'll kick your ass!" I spot Yoruichi standing on top of the fence and wave a little. Byakuya hurries to school and I step out into the yard. "Hey, Yoruichi." I greet the captain as she steps onto the grounds in front of me.

"That's captain to you, Kuchiki-sanseki." I laugh a little.

"Don't give me that, Yoruichi-chan." She growls a little. "How about we settle this with a race? To Urahara's secret training ground."

"You're on!" We shake and start our race, flash stepping the entire way and laughing as we go.

. . .

"You called for me, Onee-sama?" Rukia asks, entering the office quietly. I nod a little and sigh.

"Yea. I'm getting ready to head out, Rukia-chan. Though I've told you a thousand times that you can call me Yuki."

"Nii-sama knows you're going, right?" She sounds worried, completely ignoring my comment.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia-chan. My little brother knows my orders just as well as I do. I want you to help take care of Ukitake-taicho while I'm gone, okay?" She nods. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. I need to talk to the captain." I give her a small smile and she leaves the office. I tie my seal on my arm and head to Ukitake-taicho's office.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichosan, you're—"

"I'm already on my way to his office, Kiyone-san. Though thank you." I get to the door and knock on the door.

"Come on in, Yuki." I open the door and go inside.

"You have further details on my orders?" He nods, sitting at his desk for once. Which means he's feeling well today.

"Yes…so you've already gotten the orders?" I nod once.

"A messenger arrived from Yamamoto-sotaichosama before I left the house to come in today. Though the only detail I was given was that I was to leave to the human world this afternoon."

"Okay then. You're orders are to go to Karakura town—where the spiritual activity is currently strongest—and keep an eye on things there until either things calm down or someone is sent to relieve you." I nod once.

"Sir. Do you need anything before I prepare to leave? You do look a bit flush…"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired from going to the meeting. Don't worry about me." I sigh tiredly.

"Okay. I'll speak with the san-seki and prepare to leave." I back out of the room and head back to my office, calling for Kiyone.

"Ma'am?" I open my door.

"Locate your fellow san-seki and report to my office immediately." She nods and runs off. I sit behind my desk, wondering how the division will survive without a vice-captain. With Ukitake-taicho in such poor health most of the time and the two san-seki being drunkards…and no one available for even a temporary promotion to fill my place, I just hope I don't come back to a disaster area. The door opens

"Ma'am?" both of them ask, kneeling in the doorway. I sigh and wave them towards the couch.

"Sit down. I need to speak with you both." They do as instructed and I rest my elbows on the desk. "Now. I am leaving Soul Society this afternoon on orders from Yamamoto-sotaichosama. Seeing as there is no one available to take my position in my absence, you two—as san-seki—will have to take on my duties. In order to keep the division in order."

"Ma'am!" I sigh a little. I'm sure they can manage…if they stay sober long enough.

"Dismissed." They get up and hurry out of the room. I shake my head and start working on my paperwork. About lunch time, I finish up and start straightening out the office. Someone knocks on the door and I sigh. "Come in."

"I heard you're leaving." I look over my shoulder and smile at Byakuya.

"Yea. Did you come to see me off? I'm not leaving for another hour." He nods.

"I know that, Onee-sama. But we'll both be busy until then, so I figured I'd come by for lunch." He holds up a box lunch and I laugh a little.

"Thanks, Nii-chan." I take the lunch from him and fix a pot of tea before heading to the garden. We sit on the porch and start eating. "It's been a while, huh…?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a while since we've sat together like this…since before Grandfather died at least." Byakuya nods a little.

"True…" I grin and take a bite of food. "Onee-sama…?"

"What?"

"Be careful out there." I nod a little and smile at him.

"Don't worry about me, little brother. You know me." We finish eating and drink the tea in silence.

"Right…" I pat his back a little. "You shouldn't be stuck with such a menial job. You're more powerful than most of us…" I laugh a little.

"It's only because they didn't have anyone else for the job. I'll be done with this before you know it." I get up and dust off my hakama. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work, Byakuya?" He nods and leaves. "I'll come straight to your office when I report back." I call after him and he waves a little. I shut the door and finish up.

Honestly…it really has been a long time since we've spent more than five minutes with each other alone…at least since grandfather died and Byakuya became head of the family as well as the Sixth Division captain. It doesn't matter that I'm older than he is by a hundred years…it only matters that he's the first son. I shake my head a little and head for the door. I shouldn't worry about things like that when I'm about to go on an all too easy mission.

I sigh and head towards the gate in the main square. I suppose it's true that this mission will be a piece of cake for me. The only reason I only recently became a vice-captain was because I wanted to stay in the thirteenth division and the position didn't come open until a few years ago. Though I don't like it constantly being pointed out that I'm 'stronger than most'. Well, I should get going and stop getting lost in thought!

I've got to focus on this mission. It's my first real job since I became a vice-captain. If I foul up here, I definitely won't be able to face anyone when I get back. I get to the gate and go through to the human world.

. . .

"This is the street…I think." I sigh, staring at the address in my hand. I know that Urahara recommended I stay with Kurosaki-dono, but I'm not sure I shouldn't have opted to take the lodgings offered by Ukitake-taicho…but if I'd taken those lodgings, it would be too easy for me to be a noble rather than doing my job and blending in with the humans. More intelligent Hollows will have a harder time finding a Shinigami hidden by a Gigai and immersed in human society.

"Hey. You lost?" I look up and realize I got lost in thought again and lost my way. "Are you lost?" The guy repeats and I examine him. Huh…his expression looks sort of like Kaien…even his bright orange hair is spiked almost the same way. I wonder if he bleaches it.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Kurosaki Clinic." He sighs and jabs his thumb over his shoulder. I blink in surprise.

"You're right in front of it."

"I see…thank you…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I recover from the shock quick enough that I'm sure it doesn't show on my face. I've had nearly three hundred years to practice hiding my emotions, so I'm sure I don't tip him off.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. My name is Kuchiki Yuki." I bow a little in greeting..

"Where are you from?" I frown a little.

"Why?"

"You have an accent. I'm just wondering." Accent? I pause.

"Accent?" What does he mean by that? He nods and looks at the bags I'm carrying.

"Here." He grabs the suitcase and backpack from me before starting into the house. "You should get inside before you catch cold." I nod slowly and follow him in. "I'm ho—!" He dodges a kick to the head and I gasp.

"Otou-san, do we have to go through this every time Nii-chan comes home?" A girl asks quietly.

"Ichi-nii! Who's your friend?" I look at the kitchen table to see two girls sitting there, getting ready to eat. I bow a little.

"Good evening. My name is Kuchiki Shirayuki. I'll be staying here fr—" Kurosaki-dono abruptly turns from his attack on Ichigo and hugs me. I automatically reach up to grab my sword off my back, but stop when I remember I'm in a Gigai and don't have access to it. he should know better than to do that so suddenly!

"Welcome!" I wriggle free and back up, quite tempted to turn and leave to stay at the apartment I otherwise would be allowed to use.

"Dinner's getting cold." The blond girl says quietly. "Sorry I didn't cook enough for you to eat…" I wave my hand a little.

"It's okay. I ate when I got off the plane. I don't really eat a whole lot anyways…" The other one gets up and walks up to me.

"Kurosaki Karin. And that's my sister Yuzu. The idiot old man there is our dad." I nod a little.

"Nice to meet you, Karin-san, Yuzu-san. Um…Kurosaki-dono, where can I put my things?"

"After dinner, you can go up to the spare bedroom and get settled." I nod and sit with them at the dinner table. My pager goes off and I sigh.

"Excuse me…I have to go to the restroom. If you'd just tell me where to go, I can put my things away while you all eat as well." Kurosaki-dono nods once.

"Sure. Upstairs, third door on the right is the toilet. At the end of the hall, hand a right and the spare bedroom is at the end of that hall." I nod and grab my bags. I head up to the room. Hopefully Kurosaki-dono won't say anything about me leaving my Gigai…but I'm almost positive that his children will sense something off. I get to the bedroom and put my bags on the bed, grabbing my tube of 'Soul Candy'. I pop the pill into my mouth and swallow. I split from my body and face my Gigai.

"Stay in this room. No matter what happens. If they come, say that you are tired and want to sleep. Keep the light off and stay quiet."

"Ma'am." I climb out the window and onto the roof. I close my eyes to track the Hollow. It's nearby. I run towards it. just a small fry, huh? No problem. Before it notices me, I cut through it from behind and check the area to make sure there aren't any others.

Clear. I nod to myself and head back to the clinic. It will be interesting always doing this. Tomorrow I'm starting in the middle school third year class. In the same class as Ichigo. Unfortunately, because I look like a child still—despite my age and the fact that even my younger brother looks older than me—I'm playing the part of a child genius. That part shouldn't be too difficult since that's how it was for me when I was in the academy and actually the age I look.

I get to the clinic in a daze and get back in my Gigai. Kurosaki-dono is standing in the door.

"Kurosaki-dono…"

"Kuchiki…Yuki…it's been a while." I nod once.

"Yes it has…since before my brother even graduated. I heard about Masaki-dono. It's been almost six years now? I know it's late, but you have my condolences."

"Thanks…unfortunately it was the Fisher. So why are you here?"

"Urahara-dono recommended I stay here. Though your son is leaking out enough spiritual energy to draw an Adjuchas." I laugh a little. "But no. I'm here to regulate the Hollow appearances. An easy job for me, don't you think?"

"Don't get cocky, Kuchiki-gaki." He laughs. We laugh together for a moment. "Man…you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, Kurosaki-teme." He turns and leaves the room.

"See you in the morning." I nod and close the door behind him.


	2. School

**2- School**

So here's the second chapter. I only just realized how short I used to write my chapters…wow…

. . .

"Class, this is Kuchiki Yuki. Kuchiki-san, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" I nod and look at the class. Here goes nothing. I have to act like a shy kid. All I really have to do is remember my first day in the academy. I was the youngest in my class because I'd been advanced from my age group.

"K-Kuchiki Yuki…I-I transferred here from Osaka…um…" I avert my eyes childishly and know that if my grandfather saw me acting like this he'd be turning in his grave and planning to scold me for acting less than my station. At least I'm better off now than I was when I started in the academy. Back then it took all of my willpower to just walk into the room and keep my head up like a noble should.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in this class?" Internally, I rant and rave about how I've lived probably twenty of that kid's years, but outside, I let it slide as I seriously look like an eleven year old. I'm also used to being messed with about the difference in my actual age and my appearance. It's not my fault I've never aged normally for a soul!

"Kuchiki-san was transferred from her sixth grade class to ninth grade this previous term. Kuchiki-san, there's an empty seat beside Kurosaki." I nod and take my book bag to the desk. I sit down and glance around.

"Wow…look at that, Hime, she's almost as big as you are." A redhead with glasses comments and I sigh.

"Really?" I examine the small group of girls. The redhead, a girl with long brown hair—and large breasts—and a girl with short black hair.

"Hey, don't stare, Chizuru. I'll bet she won't be interested in you." I look at my desk and start doodling in my notebook. This is going to be a long day. I can just tell.

. . .

"Um…Kuchiki-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?" I look up from pulling out my lunch. Ah, the girls from earlier. The one who just invited me to lunch is I believe the one referred to by 'Chizuru' as 'Hime'. But just to be sure—and so as not to embarrass them by letting them know I heard them talking about me before—I decide to ask their names.

"Um sure…" She smiles brightly.

"Inoue Orihime." The one with black hair grins.

"I'm Tatsuki." I look at the one with glasses and she abruptly gets in my face, her hands on my breasts. I blink in shock.

"I'm Chizuru…! Shall I comfort you in your-?" I shove her back, my face heating. She actually flies across the room and I sigh.

"Looks like I overdid it…" I look at Tatsuki and Inoue-san. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on!" Inoue-san pulls me out of the classroom and outside. The three of us sit down under a tree and open our lunches. "What did you bring for lunch, Kuchiki-san?" I grin.

"Let's see…I've got umeboshi filled fried dango, salmon basted in honey and wasabi over sweet rice mixed with sweet bean paste." Tatsuki grimaces a little. "What about you, Inoue-san?"

"Me? Just ramen with leeks, wasabi, honey, and umeboshi filled biscuits!"

"Sounds delicious! Can I try some?" She nods.

"Only if you let me try some of yours!" I nod in agreement and we trade lunches. Tatsuki clears her throat a little.

"So…you're from Osaka, right?" I nod, taking a quick bite from Inoue-san's lunch before trading with her again.

"That's really good. And yes. But I have a horrible memory, so don't ask me anything."

"It makes sense that you're from there. Your accent is pretty obvious." I frown a little.

"That's the second time someone's said something about my accent. I've never noticed it before." I mean, a lot of the captains have pointed out that even when I'm talking politely I sound more like a ruffian from the Rukongai than the noble eldest daughter of the Kuchiki clan. Tatsuki laughs a little in response.

"Do you miss your family?" Inoue-san asks lightly and I nod.

"Yes." I miss them more than anything. But I've missed my brother for nearly forty years…since he's become the head of our family and all.

"Why did you transfer here? It's a long way from Osaka." I pause. What was the story again?

"Um…" Oh yea. "None of the middle schools would accept the fact that I was getting bumped up so many grades, so my mom paid for me to get enrolled here and stay with the Kurosaki family." Tatsuki's eyes go wide.

"You're staying with Kurosaki?" I nod a little.

"Yea. What's wrong with that?" She shakes her head a little.

"Nothing. But, you know what happened right?" Could she be talking about Masaki-dono's death?

"What happened?" Better to act as though I don't know. These girls don't have much of a spiritual sense from what I can tell, but if I slip up, they'll suspect something is off.

"Well, how long have you been in town?"

"I just arrived last night."

"So you haven't noticed anything?" I sigh. I've noticed the fact that Masaki-dono and Kurosaki-dono produced children with very high spiritual energy, but other than that nothing.

"No." I'm sure that Tatsuki is talking about Masaki-dono's death.

"Oh. Okay. Just be warned, okay. Ichigo's mom died a couple of years ago. The whole family is still pretty broken up about it." I nod.

"I know what it's like. My father died a while back too." Oh crap. I just slipped up. No. I only mentioned Father, so that's not so bad. If I'd made the mistake of mentioning that Mother was dead as well, that would tip them off since the story is that my mother paid for me to come here.

"Do you have any siblings?" Inoue-san asks lightly. Great…I'm about to have to say that Rukia is older than I am…and Byakuya too. Damn looking like a kid despite being the oldest!

"Yea. An older brother and sister." They light up at that.

"Really? Do you think they'll come to visit you?" I shake my head a little.

"Definitely not my brother. He's really busy with work and things back home. He probably barely notices that I'm gone." That's mostly true.

"And your sister?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure. She may, but that depends on if she isn't busy." Also mostly true. Though the only reason for Rukia to come to the human world would be to either relieve me of this mission or notify me that this is no longer needed.

"Is she older than you too?" And there it is. I've just got to stay calm and handle myself properly so as not to make them suspect anything strange.

"Not really…" I mean seriously. I may only look eleven, but I'm a hundred and fifty years older than Rukia!

"So, did you leave any friends behind?" I nod slowly, thinking of the other vice-captains and a few of the captains—like Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. And definitely the members of the only squad that fight mostly for the fun of it, the Eleventh division.

"Hey, do you know any martial arts?" I nod a little.

"Yep." Tatsuki grins.

"Cool! You want to come with me to the karate club later?" I nod again. That sounds fun.

"Sure, Tatsuki-san."

"Great." Inoue-san frowns.

"If we're going to be friends, you should use 'chan' instead of 'san', Kuchiki-san." I laugh a little.

"What about you, Inoue-san?" She blushes.

"Well um…" I sigh.

"Don't worry about it." We finish eating and head back to class.

. . .

After school, I go with Tatsuki to her karate club meeting. It's a right warm welcome and everyone seems really nice from the start.

"Okay, why don't you show us what you know, Kuchiki-san?" I nod and face Tatsuki. I'm used to fighting with a sword, but occasionally I'll fight hand to hand. She grins and I return that. With the instructor's raised hand, we start.

. . .

"I'm home!" Ichigo comes in and I sigh. I've been here for a year now, and yet I still haven't quite gotten used to the currently impending situation. I try to ignore it as Kurosaki-dono kicks Ichigo in the head the moment he walks in.

"You're late!" I sigh and shake my head a little.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu gasps.

"You delinquent! Dinner in this house is at seven o'clock sharp!" Here we go again. It's like this every day.

"What? Is that any way to treat your son? Especially when he just risked his life to help a ghost pass over!" Another one? They've been bothering him a lot recently. I hope not because I've been around.

"I don't care what your excuse is! Anyone who disturbs the peace in this house…!" I sigh tiredly and stand up. This is getting really old.

"Will both of you just shut up? Dinner's getting cold! And Yuzu-chan spent a lot of time cooking! So shut up and sit down!" They ignore me; too busy trying to kill each other to pay attention to anything else. I walk over and jump into the middle, pinning Ichigo's arms between my ankles and Kurosaki-dono's arms with my hands. "Stop this idiocy and eat!" I release them and they both stare at me in surprise. This is the first time I've actually broken down and stopped their fighting.

"Ichi-nii, you've got a new one on you." Karin comments and I look at Ichigo. There's a ghost floating around behind him. I touch my forehead a little. They're getting really out of hand.

"Ichigo…want some help?" He frowns a little.

"How can you help?" I point at the ghost.

"One hundred thirteen." He disappears and I head for the stairs.

"How did you…?" I look at him over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm going to bed early. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Are you sure, Yuki-san?" I nod and go to my room. I sense another Shinigami enter this world and go to my window.

"Rukia-chan…? They sent her here…either to relieve me or to notify my of the mission's end." I sigh and touch the window pane. "So I get to go home soon…as soon as she finds me and relays the new orders to me." A shame…since I've already somehow become attached to this world.


	3. Rukia

**3- Rukia**

Merry Christmas! So here's chapter three…wow, rewriting this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I'm having fun with it. Mostly because I've been wanting to change a lot of the details in this story and haven't had the chance. Technically I don't really have the time for it right now…between working on my comic and my job I'm pretty much booked…

. . .

I make friends too easily. That's what my problem is. I've only been in the human world a year and I've already made so many friends that I'll have to leave and they won't even remember me. I sigh tiredly and get out of my Gigai. I climb onto the roof and sit down. I want to go home, but at the same time, I wish it had been longer before they sent someone.

"Something wrong, Kuchiki?" I sigh, not turning to look at Kurosaki-dono.

"I have to go back in a few days…"

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? People like us don't really belong here anyways." He sits beside me.

"I know that. But you know how I am. I make friends too easily. Maybe I would have been better off if I hadn't taken Urahara's suggestion to stay with you and your family…"

"Lighten up!" He hits my back lightly. "Stop acting like being yourself is a bad thing."

"But that's the main reason I'm in the position I'm in. Do you realize that if I hadn't 'been myself' I could already be a captain? And the head of my family…Grandfather didn't think that I could handle it because I act too much like a commoner…"

"Listen, Kuchiki. Just because you're a noble, doesn't mean you can't have feelings."

"I know that. But if I hadn't taken so long to start acting like a noble, my little brother wouldn't have the burdens he has now."

"Well, since you won't listen to the advice of an old friend…" He stands and turns. "Just let me know before you leave so I can send you off properly." I nod once and he goes back into the house. Is it going to be as painful to leave here as it was a hundred years ago…?

. . .

_Bip, bip, bip_

I jolt awake at the sound of my pager going off. The sun hasn't even come up yet…and there's a Hollow nearby. I sit up and realize that I didn't get back into my Gigai last night. I must have fallen asleep without thinking about that thing. I roll my shoulders and grab my sword, slinging it over my back and using shunpo to get to the location.

"It's too early for this…" I sigh, spotting the Hollow as it destroys several buildings. I draw my sword and go to attack it, but it disappears before I can land the hit. I sheath the blade and start back to the house. "Damn…" I jump to my window and get in my Gigai. This will probably be my last day of school…I may as well get my goodbyes over with even though they won't remember me. I'll feel better if I say goodbye.

"Yuki! Come look at the news!" I sigh and head downstairs.

"What?" I get to the dining room and blink at the TV. I was just there a few minutes ago…and they've already theorized that the damage was caused by a bomb. Humans…I shake my head a little and put a piece of toast in my mouth. "I have to be at school early, so I'm going ahead, Ichigo." He nods and I leave the house.

My pager goes off and I change course. I look at the pager, reading the description. It looks like the same one from before. I swallow my Gikon pill and continue running as my Gigai stops. "Go to the school and wait for me at the gate." I look over my shoulder to see the body nod and start for the school. "Ichigo…?" How did he get here so fast? He turns when he hears me.

"Yuki?" I curse. I forgot that he'd probably be able to see me.

"Shit…" The Hollow shows up and buildings explode.

"Onii-san!" A girl runs towards us and I recognize her as a spirit by the chain on her chest. I wrap my hand around the hilt of my sword.

"Run!"

"Yuki, you too!" I shake my head a little and run past Ichigo, towards the Hollow.

"No."

"What are you doing? Come on!" A Hell Butterfly flies in front of me and I stop running. Rukia-chan. She lands in front of me, unsheathing her sword in the same moment she advances on the Hollow, cutting it in half with one swing. I sigh and face the girl with Ichigo.

"Are you lost?" She shrugs.

"Not really." I draw my blade and start to touch her forehead with the hilt. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you to Soul Society. Don't worry…it's fun there." She nods once and I perform the Konso. She vanishes and I sheathe my blade.

"What the…?" Ichigo starts and I notice that Rukia-chan's reiatsu has vanished.

"Ichigo. We should get to school." He nods slowly and we start for the school.

"You're not going to school dressed like that?" I frown.

"Will you shut up? You're the only human that can see me, you idiot." He frowns a little.

"Huh?" I sigh tiredly.

"Listen. I'm not supposed to tell you this…I could go to prison if anyone finds out that I've told you. My body should already be waiting for me at the school. I'm not human."

"If you're not human, what are you?" I sigh tiredly.

"I'm a Shinigami. Don't laugh. It's true. And I'll explain better after school." We get to the school and my body waves at us.

"What the—?"

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun!" I roll my eyes and get back in the Gigai. "Let's get to class." We go into the school and to our classroom. I grin at Orihime and Tatsuki. "Morning."

"Good morning, Yuki-chan." I really hate to have to tell them goodbye.

"Look, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan…there's something I need to—"

"Good morning, Yuki-chan!" Chizuru attacks me from behind and I can't help but laugh—until she starts groping my chest. I get her off.

"Chizuru-chan!" She pushes her glasses up.

"Thwarted again…" I roll my eyes.

"Honestly, Chizuru-chan…" Yes…saying goodbye to them will be very hard. And I'll be leaving tonight.

"Yuki-chan, is something wrong?" Orihime asks suddenly as we sit down and wait for the teacher to show up. I shake my head a little.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine." She gives me a look and I smile at her. "Seriously, everything's fine."

. . .

Lunchtime rolls around and I sit with the other girls under a tree. I'm almost positive that I look worried.

"Yuki-chan, is something wrong?" I shake my head a little.

"No…but…I do need to tell you guys—" Chizuru attacks me again and I throw her off. "Stop that, Chizuru-chan!"

"Tell us what?" I sigh.

"That…I'm going back to Kyoto tonight…"

"Why?" They all ask at the same time.

"Because…I got a call from my sister last night and well…my mom is sick. I need to go back and be with my family. So…this is my last day here."

"That's horrible…!" Chizuru gasps dramatically.

"I hope she gets better…" Orihime says slowly.

"Thanks."

"Maybe we can all come visit you during summer break." Tatsuki suggests and I shake my head.

"That's not a good idea. You don't want to come visit me in Kyoto!"

"Why not? I'll bet your family…"

"You guys wouldn't like them. Especially not my brother."

. . .

I look up from packing up my things. Rukia-chan's in the house? Oh crap! I forgot to explain things to Ichigo! I run to his room and hear the distinct sounds of a Shinigami entering through the wall. I open the door just as Ichigo kicks Rukia to the ground. I turn on the light.

"Ichigo, keep it down. The others are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Yuki…" He sighs and I shake my head a little. I help Rukia up.

"Are you okay, Rukia-chan?" She nods and stares at Ichigo.

"You can see me…?" I sigh tiredly.

"Don't be so surprised, Rukia-chan. Your jaw is hanging open." She snaps her mouth shut and bows to me.

"Ah! Sorry, Onee-sama." I groan and hit her over the head.

"Rukia-chan, how many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I pause, seeing that Ichigo is in complete shock. "Sorry, Ichigo. This is my younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia-chan, this is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Younger?" I nod once.

"Yes. Believe it or not, Rukia-chan is younger than I am by about…a hundred fifty years."

"Right…and I'm supposed to believe the whole Shinigami thing, right?" I nod again.

"Yea. Um, Rukia-chan, what were your orders?"

"To relieve you…" I sigh.

"I knew it…well, I'll go finish getting my things together and head to Urahara's."

"Wait a second. What are you two talking about? And what's with the weird clothes?"

"I haven't explained yet. Rukia-chan, you take care of that. I'll take care of the Hollows until I get to Urahara's." I leave the room and go to Kurosaki-dono's room.

"You leaving?" He asks, standing in the open door. I nod once and bow a little.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality, Kurosaki-dono." He laughs a little and puts his hand on my head.

"Come back and see us, okay?" I nod, smiling brightly.

"Of course." I head for my room and get out of my Gigai. "Take the bags to Urahara's shop and wait for me." It nods and leaves the room with my bags. I jump out the window and look around outside. The first Hollow shows up and I sigh, drawing my Zanpakuto. I cut it in half and whirl around when another shows up behind me. Two more surround me and I narrow my eyes.

They're coming out like ants from a hill! This isn't good…but then again, with as many people are in that clinic…and all of them have an above average reiatsu—a former captain, his two daughters who have an above human average reiatsu, his outrageously stifling son, and a Shinigami who could match a third seat in battle. I have to stop this somehow. Ugh…I really hate using Kido Corps spells…I dispose of the two Hollows closest to me and go to attack the third.

It dodges my first attack and lands a hit to my stomach. If it weren't for the fact that Kenpachi has managed worse wounds in a fight I'd probably be on the ground. Unfortunately for this Hollow, I have a high pain tolerance. I cut it down and the next one that shows up gets my shoulder. I cut it down and whirl around when I hear an explosion. One just reached into the house and grabbed the twins. "Shit."

I run at the Hollow and get Yuzu free before it slams me into the brick wall, knocking the breath from me. I double over, blood pouring from my mouth, but ignore the pain and get to my feet. This isn't good…there are too many. I take as deep a breath as I can and make a circular motion with my hand, chanting a nonsensical spell. "Dahlia Seal." That should keep any other Hollows from showing up.

"Onee-sama! Are you okay?" I nod a little, despite the fact that I can barely stand due to blood loss.

"I'm fine. This is just a flesh wound. Help the girl." She nods, but looks over when Ichigo tumbles down the stairs, his arms behind his back. Rukia must have used 'Sai' on him. He shouldn't be able to move…much less try to break the spell like he's most likely about to do.

"Idiot! No human can break a Kido spell! You'll only damage your soul!" My legs go out from under me and I cough up another mouthful of blood. This is definitely not good…I grab my pager and push the emergency call button.

"Urahara Shoten. This is Tessai. Can I help you?" I sigh. Figures Tessai would answer before Urahara.

"Tessai-san, where's the boss? This is Yuki. It's an emergency."

"Hold on a moment, Kuchiki-dono." I sigh again and wait until I hear Urahara's obnoxious voice on the other end.

"Kuchiki-san! It's been a while…"

"Cut the chitchat, Urahara. I'm not in the mood. Get your happy ass to Kurosaki-dono's place. There's a Hollow attacking…it's almost at a Menos level and I'm injured. At this rate…" I drop the phone and my body pitches forward, everything going black.

. . .

I wake up in the back room of Urahara's shop. I almost sit up, but remember my wound and decide not to risk opening it back up.

"You're awake?" I turn my head to glare at Urahara.

"What happened?"

"You passed out on the phone with me. Naturally, I rushed over. The Hollow was gone, thanks to Kurosaki-kun." I nod a little.

"That's good…what about Rukia-chan? Were there any other injuries?"

"Not so bad that I couldn't take care of them there. And I've given your sister a Gigai and taken care of situating her at the school and all that good stuff." I sit up and wince. "Be careful. The wound on your shoulder isn't that bad, but the one on your stomach was deep enough to be fatal for anyone else."

"Thanks for that…I didn't notice on my own."

"You've got your sarcasm back, I see." I roll my eyes.

"Where's my Gigai?" He points to the limp body lying on the ground in the corner of the room and I nod a little, grabbing my sword and using it as a crutch to get up.

"You shouldn't—" I glare at him and he backs up, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Thank you for your help, Urahara, but I'll be going back to the Soul Society now. I'd rather rest there than here." I walk slowly to the Gigai and get in it. That done, I open a gate and wait for the Hell Butterfly to show up. When it does, I go into the path and slowly make my way to the Seireitei.


	4. Reporting In

**4- Reporting In**

Okay, chapter four. I have nothing else to say.

. . .

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" A member of the Twelfth Division greets me, surprised to see me bleeding. I step into the main square and remove myself from the Gigai.

"The Gigai isn't damaged…it only synched with my wounds." He nods and takes the Gigai to his division. I sigh and try to decide where to go. It's morning…so Byakuya will be in his office already. But I don't think I can make it all the way from the main square to the Sixth Division barracks.

My shoulder wound has closed, but my stomach is bleeding. Would I be able to make it home? Because it's even further to _my_ division than to my brother's. Maybe I should just…not go anywhere. I fall flat on my face and try to stay awake. I hear running and figure that the guy who greeted me notified the Fourth Division that I'm injured.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, are you okay?" I groan in response.

"Do I look okay to you?" Immediately, they get me on a stretcher and start for the relief station. Just lovely…I'm sure they say something else to me, but either I'm about to pass out or the loss of blood has gotten to my head. My vision goes black and I decide before I pass out that my inability to hear was because of both options.

. . .

"Onee-sama?" I blink a little against the light of the room and groan quietly. I can't move, so whatever they gave me while treating my wounds is still in effect.

"Hey…I'm home…" I look over at Byakuya and he shakes his head a little.

"What happened?"

"Hollows swarmed on me. By the time Rukia-chan got there to take care of the last one I passed out."

"Amazing. You were actually beaten by a hollow?" I scoff.

"Three of them attacked me at the same time. And I killed them off. It was just the last one that I didn't get. There were…five total. It was only the fourth one that managed to injure me anyways…"

"So you don't know if Rukia is okay?" I pause.

"No…I don't know." I sigh. "I shouldn't have come back…" I clench my fist tightly—apparently the paralytic is wearing off. Even if I were to go back after I recover, I'll have to explain exactly why. I don't know what happened last night, but I get the feeling that Rukia won't be back for a long time. It's a crime to tell a human about Shinigami, so as it is we'd both be imprisoned for that alone.

"Onee-sama?" I shake my head a little.

"It's nothing. Do you know if Ukitake-taicho has been told that I'm back?" He nods once.

"He just left before I arrived."

"That's good."

"Excuse me…" A girl says quietly, standing in the doorway to the room. "Kuchiki-fukutaicho…?"

"What is it?" She pauses and I sigh.

"Um…I need to check your wounds…" I nod a little.

"Nii-chan, don't you have better things to do than take up space in here?" He sighs a little and leaves the room. I laugh, but immediately regret it as pain shoots through my abdomen and shoulder.

"Please, ma'am. Don't strain yourself." I nod.

"Yea…that was a dumb idea…"

. . .

After a few days after I get back to Soul Society, my stomach wound heals enough that I can walk around and I leave the Fourth Division barracks, going straight to my office. It's the middle of the day and I'm sure that there's plenty of paperwork for me to catch up on. I opt to take the back route into my office, trying to avoid a riot of excited division members welcoming me back. I may be recovered enough to walk around, but I am resolutely _not_ in the mood to deal with that. Particularly if any of them manage to embrace me.

I succeed in slipping into my office unnoticed and head down the hall to the captain's office. I open the door and walk in the way I always do when I'm not actually taking care of business—like I own the place.

"I see you're feeling better, Yuki." Ukitake-taicho says lightly and I sit down carefully on the couch.

"Well…at least I'm not bedridden anymore."

"Right…" He sighs. "How did you get those injuries? I've never known you to get any wounds except when you fight against Captain Zaraki." I almost shrug, but decide it best not to bring myself pain.

"Three Hollows came at me at the same time." I sigh tiredly. "It's been a while since I've had to deal with that many Hollows at once."

"I can imagine. Though I'm surprised you came straight here rather than going home."

"If I went home, I'd just be stuck going to my bed and I'm sick and tired of lying down." I groan. "So please tell me I've got papers to do besides my report."

"Your share of the paperwork is on your desk waiting for Kiyone and Sentarou to come in." I sigh and get up.

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust those two drunkards…" I head for the door. "I'll also get my report written."

"Don't strain yourself. You're no good to anyone if you can't get out of bed." He quotes me and I laugh a little.

"Speak for yourself, Captain." He laughs in response and I go to my office down the hall. I sit down behind my desk and smile at the neat pile of papers marked from the Twelfth Division. All I have to do is write down what happened my last day in the human world and make sure to omit Urahara's assistance and Ichigo's involvement. Well, and double check to make sure all of the pages are there.

I flip through the stack and nod when the count comes out right. I grab the last page and quickly write down the last of my report and sign the bottom of the page when I finish thirty minutes after I started. I fish out a red cord and bind the stack with it before placing the report in the 'urgent' container on my desk. That finished, I get to work on the rest of the paperwork—the share of the paperwork that can survive being handles by the vice-captain rather than the captain.

With my captain's health, I've always made sure only the bare minimum reaches his desk—most of the previous vice-captains of this division have done the same for the same reason. I nod to myself and check the time when I get about halfway through the stack. Four in the afternoon and Kiyone and Sentarou still haven't shown up? I'll bet they're passed out drunk somewhere. Oh well, from the look of this piled up work, they haven't been in this office in a few days.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" I don't look up from the paper I'm looking over when I hear my brother. I technically sensed his approach but I'm playing catch up so I don't have time to pause to wonder why he's here.

"Because this is my office?" I move on to the next paper, putting it in the right bin and working quickly.

"Have you already finished your report…?" I nod a little and point to the only thing in the 'urgent' bin—my report.

"I'm not stupid. Every day I made sure to write down things that I knew would need to be in it. All I had to do today was write down the last day's worth of work. Now I'm just playing catch up."

"You really should be home resting." I actually look up and give Byakuya a look.

"With two drunkard third seats who apparently haven't been in this office in at least three days? None of this would get done if I'd gone home to rest. I'm not leaving this seat until my desk is clear and organized." I reach for the next paper in the stack and pause, looking over. "Okay then…guess I worked faster than I thought…" I straighten up the papers and double check to make sure everything is where it needs to be.

"Will you be okay walking?" I nod and stand up.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Onee-sama…" He sighs and follows me out of the office. "You look troubled."

"I'm worried about Rukia-chan. She could have been injured…"

"She should be returning in a few days, a bit longer if she was injured, I imagine." I frown.

"I see…" Abruptly, I lose my balance and Byakuya barely manages to catch me.

"Are you okay?" I nod a little.

"I'm fine…" We start walking again and I stumble a little.

"Maybe it would be better if I carried you…" I glare at him.

"Fine." He laughs a little and picks me up. We head home and he takes me straight to my room.

. . .

A month already and not even a report has reached my desk from Rukia. And I checked with the Twelfth Division to find out if she'd gotten a Gigai to recover from some sort of injury three days after I was mostly recovered from my wounds.

She didn't send in a request even. I sigh tiredly and watch the door. Even though I'm not expecting anyone to show up with a report from Rukia.

Because I'm not expecting it, when a familiar presence I haven't sensed in a century nears the door, I stand up and automatically go for my sword. The door slides open a little and a black cat enters the room. I frown deeply.

"What are you doing here, Yoruichi? And why are you a cat?" She hops onto my desk and sits down.

"Kisuke asked me to give you a message." If it's from him then…

"Did something happen to Kurosaki-dono or Rukia-chan?"

"Calm down, Yuki." Yoruichi sighs. "We're trying to avoid it getting out. Rukia apparently gave her powers to Ichigo the night you were injured." I sit down heavily.

"That's a capital offence…if it gets to Yama-jii she'll be executed…and so will Ichigo…"

"Exactly."

"But I can't stop them from sending out someone to search for her…and that means I can't stop them from finding out…why tell me?"

"Hell if I know." She jumps off the desk and slips out. I put my head in my hands and try to calm down. This is the worst thing that could happen. I only hope that it takes a long time for them to find out.

. . .

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, there's an urgent meeting for the captains and Ukitake-taicho is sick…" Kiyone sticks her head in the room and I nod a little.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." I stand up and put my crest on my arm before heading out of the room and to the meeting.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, what are you doing here?" I sigh and glare at Sasakibe.

"My captain is ill and asked me to go to this meeting in his place." That's always the reason I attend meetings like this. It's a policy that both Byakuya and I have to take care of things for our family members and the higher seated members of our divisions when they can't. I walk past him into the meeting room and stand at the end of the line of captains next to Kenpachi.

"Now that everyone's here…" And of course, Yama-jii acts like I'm already a captain—most of the captains do, actually—completely ignoring the fact that I'm only standing in for my captain. "We just received word that a Menos Grande appeared in the human world." Oh no…Ichigo is the only 'active' Shinigami in the human world right now. "And an unknown Shinigami drove it off." Shit. "Along with what seems to be a Quincy." Even worse. That has to be Ishida from my class at the school.

Yama-jii continues relaying the information and I steadily start to panic. He stops talking and I try to calm myself. I know that no one will notice my panic—except maybe Byakuya, but only because he's my brother—because I've had three hundred years practice at hiding my emotions around other people. "I need to speak with Kuchiki-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho. The rest of you are dismissed." I blink in surprise and watch the others file out of the room.

Hundreds of Hollows…some destroyed by unknown means—probably Urahara and the others that are hiding out in the human world—some by the unidentified Shinigami, and an equal number destroyed by the Quincy. And worst of all, a Gillian that fled due to an abnormally strong amount of spirit energy from the unidentified Shinigami.

"Sir?" Byakuya and I ask as soon as the room is cleared out.

"There was a report that claimed that Kuchiki Rukia was found with a young man claiming to be a Substitute Shinigami." Oh no. This is _definitely_ not good. "And a report from the visual squad showed that she was in an unauthorized Gigai." Urahara's doing no doubt. Otherwise I would have had to sign off on her receiving a Gigai due to injuries.

When neither of us say anything in response, Yama-jii continues. "Which of you will send out someone to investigate this further?" We look at each other.

"Rukia is a member of my division, Sir. I will take care of the investigation myself."

"Good. You're both dismissed then." We nod and leave the room.

"Onee-sama, what are you thinking?" I shake my head a little.

"Just what I said. She's _my_ subordinate. As impossible as you may think it is for me to treat this as only dealing with a subordinate and not a family member, I'll be fine. I'll leave tonight and be back in the morning." With that, I head to the office and relay the information from the meeting to the captain. Needless to say, he agrees with my decision to investigate myself.


End file.
